Thousand years
by MrsRiddleMalfoy
Summary: Based on "thousand years" By "Christina Perri" Harry moves to a new apartment and invites Draco on his first night there to tell him about his feeling for him. English is not my first language
1. Chapter 1: Draco

**1 - Draco**

"Dear Draco

I just moved to my new apartment and I want to invite you to be my first guest in my first night here . There is a key with the invitation so you can come whenever you want.

I hope that you don't have any plans for the day already.

HP"

Draco held the invitation with a smile

"Plans? What plans can keep me from spending a day with you love?"

Draco went shopping for clothes to wear when he goes and presents for Harry.

"Well, this is it .. Draco be calm"

He opened the door and took a step inside.

"H-Harry?"

'Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises

How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall'

Draco was in love with his friend Harry who was standing there looking out the window. Harry turned around to face Draco who felt dizzy as his eyes met the green ones.

'But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow'

Draco felt strong and forgot the world around him, he went straight to harry and gave him his presents.

'One step closer'


	2. Chapter 2: Harry

**2- Harry**

He is finally here! I thought he'll never come because it was already too late when I sent him his invitation ..

Well don't get excited Harry , maybe he didn't have plans for the day.

I should tell him that I love him .. No ! He'll freak out and leave .. I know he is as gay as me but it doesn't mean that he loves me too .. doesn't it ?

'I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more'

He took the presents with a big smile on his face and he hugged Draco for minutes , His mind told him to pull away because he'll make it awkward , but in that moment , his heart took control and only held Draco even closer, and Draco hugged harry as hard as Harry held him , if not harder.

'Time stands still

beauty in all she is'

"Thank you Draco .. For making time for me , you know , I didn't feel like seeing anyone but you , and .. I thought it will be amazing to have you as my first guest"

"Oh Harry , That's so sweet , This means a lot for me , Thank you for inviting me , Thank you .."

"It meant even more for me when you came, here ,I prepared dinner"

"Smells great"

So here am I having dinner with the one I loved and still in love with, this is a fresh start for me, new place to leave in, and new job with the aurors.

So, take a deep breath Harry, and tell him !

'I will be braveI will not let anything

Take awayWhat's standing in front of me

Every breath,

Every hour has come to this'

They sat down on the coach.

'One step closer'

"Hey Draco , I feel like telling you something but you have to promise me something first"

"Anything "

"Well don't talk until I finish speaking and don't freak out , please don't freak out "

"Sounds serious, tell me Harry what's wrong ?"

"It's not something bad, well .. For me, but I am not sure about you "

"Go on .."

"Draco .. I know that we're friends now but I own you some explications about what really happened when we first met .. I didn't reject your friendship because of Ron , well I liked you when I saw you and I was afraid because I never heard of a boy liking another boy that way before , I wanted to stay away from you as far as possible but it didn't help and I fell in love with you and I still do .. Well .. Draco ? "


	3. Chapter 3: Draco

**3- Draco**

Did he just say that he loves me ? Brain if that's you changing the words inside my head stop it because it's not the right time for that.. Wait.. He did say it , He loves me too , MERLIN !

'I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more'

"I get it if you don't love me too and it's o-"

Harry was cut by Draco pulling him into a rough kiss

And of course Harry kissed back.

After minutes of making out Draco pressed his forehead against Harry's .

"That was unexpected, I loved you too and I still do and I'll always do "

"Say it again Draco .. Again"

"I love you Harry James Potter"

"I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy"

Draco smiled , is this really happening ? well if it was a dream , I don't want to wake up , no maybe I should wake up and go tell Harry that I love him .. or , or ..

Draco's thoughts was shut by Harry biting his lips softly.

This is real , so real ..

"Draco ? What's on your mind ?"

"You !"

"listen , you can keep the key , I heard you're looking for someone to move in with and I want you to live with me , after this , I don't want you to stay away from my sight .."

"Are asking me to move in with you ?"

"Yea , is this fast , I am sorry , I , I got excited and I get i-"

Harry stopped talking as Draco kissed him again.

"Yea , this looks like it's the only way to shut you up Potter , I'll move in with you"

"Well , if you're planning to shut me up like this every time I speak then I am never going to stop talking"

"Maybe you should open your presents first"

"yea , and I already know which one is my favorite "

"Really ? which one ?"

"You"

"You're turning me on !"

"I guess that the presents can wait, I feel like opening something else tonight .."

"Oh Harry"

"Bedroom , NOW !"

'And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more'


End file.
